films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Kittens
Outside the Teletubbies Home Hill a voice trumpet makes a MEOW noise like a Kitten Then the Teletubbies watch Matthew, James and Mark play with their new kittens. Inside the Teletubbies' Home Hill a voice trumpet gives a message for the Teletubbies and fell asleep and the Teletubbies wake up and the Magic Windmill start spinning and they rush outside to watch The Animal Parade and the Magic Windmill stops spinning. Featuring: Matthew, James and Mark Carnie Plot (US Version) Outside the Teletubbies Home Hill a voice trumpet makes a MEOW noise like a Kitten Then the Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies rush to watch The Magic House with the Singing Man performing in the bottom right window. Afterwards, the Magic Windmill stops spinning and back outside the Home Hill, Dipsy and Laa Laa runs outside to say hello to the viewers, then the run inside the Home Hill, they run outside again, they run inside again. Lastly, the run outside again. Then, the Magic Windmill starts spinning and they run off to join Po and Tinky Winky, and Po recieves a video of Matthew, James and Mark play with their new kittens. Then, the Teletubbies does The Skipping Dance inside the Home Hill. Meanwhile, the door appears in Teletubbyland, and Po checked the door, and she open the door and went through it, then Laa Laa checked the door, and knocks on the door and Po invites her in. Then, Dipsy checked the door, and he knocks on the door, so Laa Laa and Po invites him in. Finally, Tinky Winky checked the door, and he knocks on the door, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po invites Tinky Winky in. Then, after they close the door. It disappears. Then, the Teletubbies hug each other and the voice trumpet rises up for Tubby Bye Bye. The Teletubbies run to the scene where they do Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * Dipsy was the 'boo' shouter in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version. * Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby in both UK and US Versions. * The US Version has The Magic House (Bottom Right Window) after the opening segment and before the next opening segment til TV Reciever Event. * Also, the US Version has The Skipping Dance, and the Door segment after that. Also, in US Version, After the Door Segment, a camera cuts to a voice trumpet rises up for Tubby Bye-Bye and the camera cuts to the Teletubbies saying 'Uh-oh' instead of the sun giggling. The sun giggles as they arrive in the place where they say goodbye to the Narrator. * In the US Version, after the first opening segment, a magical event tune is heard over the whooshing sound. Also, in the US Version, a whooshing sound is heard after Dipsy and Laa Laa runs out. * The Meow noise that comes from the voice trumpet is the same meow that the Lion does in the edited version of the Lion and Bear * GOOF: Watch the Voice Trumpet during the "Time to get up" segment. Once Tinky Winky wakes up and the others follow suit, the Voice Trumpet appears to sink, or move downward, about an inch or two. * GOOF: There appears to be no hole from where the Voice Trumpet emerged from during the "Time to get up" segment. When it wakes up the Teletubbies the first time, and then sinks to the ground, if you look closely ONE FRAME before it switches to a shot of Noo-Noo, you can clearly see the hole that the Voice Trumpet came out of, meaning that the scene must've used a visual effect to cover the hole it came out of, but they may have missed one frame during the process.